dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Altar of Dumat
I noticed in Legacy if you place all the artifacts or sacrifices it says the Old God is pleased... does that meant that Dumat isn't really dead? --Dragonzzilla 17:50, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Don't know. The theory goes that the Archdemon is killed to end the Blight, and Dumat was the first of the old gods to rise as an Archdemon. For all we know killing an archdemon releases the old god from the taint, without actually destroying the spirit. Could just be a continuity error, who knows.Legionnaire Scout *talk* 03:01, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Well Legacy confirms that the Old Gods tricked the Magisters into entering the Golden City. It would probably be safe to assume that they knew the consequences of entering the Golden City (as it was always black, and never golden). It is therefore logical to assume that the Blights were a foreseen consequence, on the part of the old Gods, and that a) their deaths as archdemons somehow frees them, b) that the old Gods are not the archdemons or c) Dumat is indeed dead but the alter is protected/serviced by spirits/demons. I think that a) makes more sense as High Dragons are female yet the Old Gods are male, so it is possible the maker (who probably exists given the events in the Gauntlet in DAO) trapped them in Dragon Bodies. The old Gods are most likely very powerful spirits. If you look at justice's dialogue about possessing Christoff, it seems that the way he can move from body to body is similar to the way that Archdemons move from darkspawn to darkspawn unless killed by a Grey Warden and that the Blight was a means of escape from physical form for the Old Gods. Also it would seem that the Magisters were indeed granted the power of the Gods - as Corypheus is able to switch bodies and generate a kind of calling (like the Old Gods), furthermore darkspawn, though souless, are physically superior to the Species that they evolve from. Ergo, it is probable that Blights/Darkspawn were intended/forseen consequence on the part of the Old Gods and that they are the main villains behind dragon age - with Flemeth somehow being tied to the Old Gods. -- (talk) 01:26, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :Huh? How did you get from 'the Black City was always black, never golden' to 'the Old Gods knew entering would cause Blights'? Not knocking the theory, just confused. Imany (talk) 02:20, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Probably worth letting on that one of the Tower Base items is likely to be missed due to the cheat of making the view so dark you can not see the route exists unless you notice it on the map and blindly feel your way up. Also having previously been shown that there are empty receptacles you may just miss seeing the items aside from the urn, since they are small, and you get the impression you only found 1 not 3. So you go looking for the other 3 amazed you even missed 1 let alone 3. But when you give up having found just 1 more, and place the 1 hidden up the dark path on the altar, you suddenly discover you have placed all 4 after all. It would be so much easier if one could see a list of plot items one has, or have used. I could only see the other 2 in the scene when I knew for certain they were there, and checked deliberately. (talk) 13:53, June 30, 2012 (UTC) I think the altar is possessed by demons playing an old god. (talk) 13:05, June 24, 2013 (UTC)